dudethatsmyghostfandomcom-20200223-history
Principal Ponzi
'''Principal Glenn Ponzi' is the principal of Beverly Beverly High School. His goal in life is to ge t Spencer Wright in his bed. He has a desperate crush on Ms. Rumsfeld. Ponzi and Billy joe cobra had a "relationship" that involved sexual acts. His voice actor is Ewan Bailey. Personality Ponzi can be incredibly vile and greedy. He's more than willing to cheat in order to get his wa y, and constantly finds ways to utilize legal loopholes and exploit the system. Many of his efforts are dedicated to the vengeful act of kicking Spencer out of school, or the covetous act of earning lots of money. However, Ponzi isn't downright evil. He enjoys spending time fantasizing about Spencer Wright or Billy Joe Cobra. He is also very supportive of homeless birds due to his love for his own bird, Lorenzo. In fact, when he isn't trying to Get Spencer in his bed, hit on Ms. Rumsfeld, or get rich quick, he is a very reasonable individual. If he realizes that there is no way for him to win, he understands his boundaries and backs away. He is creepily servile when it is in his best interests to be. Kleet and Lolo Calorie are generally pampered by him due to Kleet's athletic prowess and Lolo's father's money, that or he wants to advance on him. Ponzi even pampers Spencer when he finds that Spencer is the fastest runner in school (due to his ecto'd sneakers, but Ponzi doesn't know that). Lorenzo Lorenzo '''is Principal Ponzi's pet bird. He seems eerily like Ponzi, down to the hair and glasses and squawk. He is also Ponzi's inspiration for being a bird activist. Lorenzo doesn't really do much during the show, but he is constantly around Ponzi, so he is worth mentioning.in Cuckoo's nest photo in the cup with coffee.Principal Ponzi with Lorenzo In the birthday of Rajeev in the private jet.Aparences in various episodes in Summertime Rules drinking coffee with Ponzi.Lorenzo with cup with Ponzi's photo. Ms. Rumsfeld Principal Ponzi has a blatantly obvious crush on Ms. Rumsfeld. She often makes plausible excuses to avoid going out with him since he is undesirable and creepy. However, for one episode, she is v ery open to going out with him due to his role as the star of Spencer's horror movie. That's just one episode, though. Normally, she is not interested, and he is slowly pining away for his unrequited love. '''Spencer Wright Principal Ponzi fantasizes about Spencer on a daily basis. He pretends to dislike Spencer only because he's an anime. Secretly he finds Spencer attractive and has a really nice fourteen year old butt. Billy Joe Cobra He fucked him. Thats all you need to know. Trivia *He calls his expensive toupee a "Hair Replacement Unit". *In a secret room next to his office, Ponzi has a perfect replica of the school (which he uses to roleplay Spencer's eternal detention and the wooing of Ms. Rumsfeld). *It is unknown why exactly he despises Spencer so much, and why his vendetta against him is so persistent. *According to his own testimony in Billy's Achilles, Principal Ponzi has had restraining orders from 6 celebrities, and been kicked out of 11 countries and 4 cruise lines (presumably for mishaps involving celebrities). *He is not a fan of Billy Joe Cobra's music; he says it "never did it for him". *It was said in a episode that Ms. Rumsfeld used to teach Ponzi when Ponzi was a student himself. 20:46, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Category:Character Category:Antagonist Category:Villains Category:Boys Category:Euglenas